Something In The Way She Moves
by Heavenly Azure
Summary: This story is set before the outbreak. Daryl Dixon knew from a young age that he was an outcast. He just never cared. Growing up in the backwoods of Georgia with an absentee father and brother, Daryl never had a chance at a normal life. He knows what everyone else around him knows too: he will never amount to anything. Then, a new girl appears in town. SUMMARY CONT. IN PROFILE...
1. Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)

**Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)**

**June 1998**

_5 years and 2 months until the outbreak…_

Daryl lugged the buck over his shoulders to carry back to the truck. He carried the heavy animal through the woods and out to the road he left his truck on. He tossed the buck into the bed of the truck before quickly depositing his crossbow into the passenger seat. In the sweltering heat, he had to hurry back home to get the buck into his cooler locker. He circled the truck and jumped into the driver seat, keys already in hand. When the truck roared to life, he took off in the direction of home.

It was only a twenty or thirty minute drive back to the house from where Daryl usually parked to hunt, depending on how fast he drove. Since it was still early, he was able to get away with driving over the speed limit. He was home just shy of twenty minutes. Even though it was only seven in the morning, it was almost ninety degrees outside. Daryl was sweating profusely from the hunt, but also because the AC didn't work in his truck. He was forced to drive with all of the windows rolled down. He swatted at the mosquitoes as he parked in front of the house.

Daryl left his crossbow in the truck while he retrieved the buck. He carried it out behind the house where the cooler locker stood. He would leave it there and process it later. The locker was nice and cool. The meat wouldn't spoil. Daryl locked the dead animal up inside of the locker. He was of the belief that you could never have enough venison stored up. Even though the law said you couldn't take more than ten does and two bucks a season, Daryl had been breaking that law ever since he learned to hunt. Besides, he was hunting out of season anyways.

After getting his crossbow, Daryl headed inside. His little one bedroom cabin wasn't much, but it was his. He shared it with no one. He had finally gotten out from under his daddy's thumb five years before, and he never planned on going back. For all he knew, his daddy had finally drank himself to death. That wouldn't have bothered Daryl one bit. He would have gone and pissed on his daddy's grave before he shed one tear over that bastard.

It was Daryl's day off from the factory, so he didn't rush. He poured himself his second cup of coffee that morning and microwaved it until it was steaming and bubbling. With his coffee in hand, Daryl settled into his armchair. He lit up a cigarette. That was his routine. He would hunt early, have two or three cups of black coffee, and smoke as many cigarettes as he felt like.

Daryl took his time, but when he started getting hungry, he headed back to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, freezer, and pantry, but to no avail. He only kept what he needed in the house, which meant he bought as little as possible at a time. So, Daryl put out his second cigarette and headed out to the truck. It was only getting hotter the later it got. Daryl used the end of his T-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. It, plus the dirt that had been on his face, stained his shirt.

It was about forty five minutes into town. Daryl only drove a few miles over the speed limit. The closer he got to town, the busier the roads were. Daryl didn't want to get pulled over. He had already been pulled over three times within the last year, and two of those times he hadn't even been speeding. Cops in the area knew what truck Daryl drove. They wanted to make sure he wasn't up to no good. They knew his daddy and his brother well. They had both been arrested their fair share of times. Daryl himself had spent a few nights in the drunk tank after getting into scuffles at the bar he frequented after work.

Daryl pulled into the Piggly Wiggly parking lot. He headed inside, grabbing a basket on the way. He felt stupid carrying the green basket around, but he didn't want to drop anything and have to pay for whatever got broken or spilled. Daryl quickly made his way to the necessary aisles. When he had everything he needed, he headed for the checkout. He stood behind an old man, waiting to put his things up on the conveyer belt. While he was standing there, he got the feeling that he was being watched. Daryl looked all around until his eyes landed on a pair of women standing in the next aisle. They were both blatantly staring at him, whispering to one another. Daryl was used to it. Everyone in town knew who he was, what family he came from. It wasn't unusual for people to point at him or whisper.

Daryl looked away from the women, but caught sight of himself in the silver plated cooler he was standing next to. Dirt was streaked across his skin in lines from where sweat had dripped down his face. There was a bloodstain on the shoulder of his shirt where the deer had bled on him. Daryl didn't know if he was dirtier or his clothes were, but he didn't care. He was a hunter, not a model. Even though he knew the women were still staring at him, still talking about him, Daryl didn't glance in their direction. In fact, he purposefully wiped his nose dramatically just to give the ladies something new to talk about. He grinned to himself when he heard one of them gasp.

When he was finished at the store, Daryl decided to stop at the gas station. He was running low on smokes, which was the biggest crisis in his life at the present moment. He pulled into a spot and headed inside. Right away he noticed her. Even Daryl, who didn't have many friends in town, knew that she was a new face. Daryl would have figured she wasn't from the area, anyways, due to the paleness of her skin. Everyone who lived in Georgia had a tan, even if they didn't want one.

The girl looked about Daryl's age, probably younger. She had dirty blonde hair, which she kept back in a low ponytail. Daryl couldn't see much of her face since she was looking down at the items she was scanning for the man in front of him. Daryl didn't really care what her face looked like. He stared down at his feet while he waited for his turn in line.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Daryl looked up to see that the man in front of him had gone. The girl behind the counter was waiting for Daryl to step up. He had to admit that he was taken aback by the 'sir', but he knew the girl was a newcomer to the area. She would find out all about the Dixon family before the week was out, then, Daryl wouldn't be a 'sir' anymore.

"Marlboro Reds." Daryl muttered, nodding towards the rack behind the girl.

The girl turned to get the pack of smokes. She glanced back.

"Just one?" The girl asked timidly, as though she were afraid her question would make Daryl angry.

"Yeah." Daryl mumbled as he fished his wallet out.

Before the girl could give the total to Daryl, he was already handing over a crumpled five dollar bill. While the girl made change, Daryl gave her a quick once over. She wasn't bad looking, but she seemed like a real downer. Daryl felt like he was living back home with his asshole of an old man just being in close proximity to the sullen girl. The nametag clipped to her shirt read 'Jane'.

"Here you go, sir." Jane said, holding out Daryl's change. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah." Daryl scoffed, taking his change and cigarettes.

Daryl went back out to his truck to head home. He had a deer to process and cigarettes to smoke.

0o0o0

The next day, Daryl had work. He worked second shift, which meant he got off at one in the morning. On his way home, Daryl smoked his last cigarette. As he finished it up, he pulled into the gas station. He flicked his cigarette out the window before getting out of the truck. He glanced inside of the gas station through the glass doors. Jane was behind the counter.

Daryl headed into the gas station. There was one other man inside. Daryl recognized him as one of Merle's buddies. He was meandering through the aisles very slowly. Daryl glanced in his direction. Merle's friend, Rod, looked right back at him with a nod. Daryl returned the friendly nod before he headed up to the counter.

"Marlboro Reds." Daryl muttered, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Daryl pulled out his wallet and started to open it, but saw that Jane was standing motionless in front of him. He looked up at her, waiting for her to reach behind her for the cigarettes. Instead, she continued staring down at the floor.

"You deaf?" Daryl grumbled.

Slowly, Jane looked up from the floor. Still, she didn't move.

"I said I wanted them Reds." Daryl repeated himself, both eyebrows raised.

With a sniff, Jane turned towards the rack. As Daryl reached into his wallet for the five he was going to use to pay for the cigarettes, he glanced back up at Jane. She was still turned away from him. Daryl could hear her sniffing. He watched her shoulders barely trembling. He realized that she was crying. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Look, I didn't mean nothin' by what I said." Daryl mumbled halfheartedly, running a hand through the back of his hair. "You ain't gotta cry."

Jane turned around, cigarettes in hand. She wiped away a lone tear on her cheek as she set the pack of cigarettes on the counter.

"It's not you…" Jane murmured, glancing up at Daryl.

Daryl pulled the five out, but stopped when he met Jane's eyes. Very quickly, but noticeably, her eyes flickered behind Daryl, then back to him. Daryl stared at Jane for a moment, confused. He was about to hand over the five dollar bill so that he could get the hell out of there, but then he saw the look in Jane's eyes. She was afraid. Daryl knew that look. He realized that something was wrong.

"Here." Daryl muttered, holding the five out for Jane to take.

While Jane opened the register to make change, Daryl nonchalantly glanced behind him. Rod was standing in the center of an aisle. He was staring at Daryl and Jane. He didn't look away, even when his and Daryl's eyes met. Daryl looked away from Rod before he could get suspicious. That was when Daryl saw the surveillance camera in pieces on the floor. Rod was holding up the gas station.

Daryl turned back to Jane. She was purposefully making change slowly. Daryl watched her fumble with the coins. He looked above the counter at the silver plated rack. There, he saw the reflection of a second man huddled behind the counter. Daryl couldn't make out who it was, but he had a few guesses. Even though he had a hunting knife at his hip, he wasn't equipped to deal with Rod and his accomplice. Daryl knew that Merle and his friends made it a habit of carrying guns.

"Here you go, sir."

Daryl looked back down at Jane. She was holding Daryl's change out to him in her quivering hand. Before she could drop it, Daryl took the bills and coins from her.

"Have a nice night."

"You, too." Daryl replied with a nod.

Daryl cast one last look at Rod before leaving the gas station. He could have gotten into his truck and driven home. He didn't owe Jane or the owner of the gas station anything. Daryl considered just leaving as he opened the door to his truck, but he looked back through the glass. Rod was slowly approaching the counter, peering through the glass. He was waiting for Daryl to leave.

"Shit." Daryl muttered, tossing his smokes into the truck along with his change.

Luckily for Jane, Daryl liked to keep his crossbow with him at all times. He reached over into the passenger seat for it. He loaded an arrow before starting for the doors. Rod was standing off to the side of the counter while the man behind it, who Daryl recognized as Cory, was rifling through the drawer. Daryl kicked open one of the doors, crossbow aimed at Rod.

"Drop it, Rod." Daryl said, eyeing the revolver Rod was pulling.

"Daryl, what the hell?" Rod asked.

"I told you to drop it." Daryl repeated himself.

"What are you doin'?" Rod asked, slowly lowering his revolver to the floor.

"Kick it away from you." Daryl motioned with his head.

When Rod kicked the revolver away, Daryl turned his attention to Cory. In the time Daryl had spent getting Rod to drop his gun, Cory had grabbed Jane. He had his pistol aimed at her head. Jane was struggling in Cory's grasp, fresh tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Let her go, Cory." Daryl said, taking a step towards the counter. "She doesn't even know who the hell you guys are. Just let go of her."

"You wouldn't be pullin' this shit if your brother was here." Cory growled.

"Well, Merle ain't here." Daryl replied.

Cory didn't move. He kept his pistol pressed to Jane's temple.

"I'm givin' you one chance to get the money and get the hell out of here." Daryl finally broke the silence, pointing the crossbow back at Rod, then at Cory again. "Let the girl go, take the money, and leave. If you don't let her go, I'll put an arrow between your eyes."

Cory glanced down at the open drawer, then back up at Daryl. After a minute, he threw Jane to the floor. Daryl heard her hit the ground as Cory belted his pistol. Even though his pistol was put away and Rod's revolver was on the floor, Daryl kept his crossbow up.

"I'm goin' to see your brother this week." Cory said as he cleaned out the drawer. "He's gonna hear all 'bout this. I can tell you that."

"I didn't know Georgia State Prison allowed conjugals." Daryl retorted.

Rod snickered.

"You're real smart without your brother around." Cory snapped, slamming the drawer shut. "That smart mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble."

Daryl aimed at Cory and Rod as they headed for the doors.

"You better watch your back, Daryl." Cory threatened, aiming a finger at him.

"You best watch yours, Cory." Daryl replied.

With that, Cory and Rod quickly headed out with the sack full of money.

Daryl waited until Cory and Rod peeled out of the parking lot before he lowered his crossbow. He headed for the counter, setting his crossbow on top. He peeked over the edge. Jane was still lying on the floor, her arms over her head.

"The coast is clear." Daryl told her.

Jane slowly lifted her head to look up at Daryl.

"You all right?" Daryl asked.

Jane nodded. She got up off the floor, dusting herself off in the process.

"Why…why did you do that?" Jane asked quietly, running her hand over the empty register.

Daryl shrugged as he picked up his crossbow.

"I guess you better call the cops." Daryl said before heading back out to his truck.

Daryl put his crossbow into the passenger seat before getting in to drive home. He lit up a cigarette on the drive, wondering how long it would take the cops to come knocking on his door after Jane told her story to the police. He knew that after her story got Cory and Rod into trouble, they would be coming after him, too.

0o0o0

Three days later, when neither the police nor Cory and Rod showed up at Daryl's house, he started to wonder why. He got into his truck and headed straight for the gas station. He needed to know why nobody was coming after him for what happened that night. The police would have wanted Daryl's head for letting Cory and Rod leave with the money.

When Daryl pulled into the parking lot, he saw right away that it wasn't Jane behind the counter. He rolled his eyes. The one time he needed it to be her, it wasn't.

"Where's Jane?" Daryl asked as he threw open the door.

The girl behind the counter, Tammy, looked both surprised and disgusted by Daryl's question. She wrinkled her nose.

"Where's Jane?" Daryl repeated his question harshly.

"Jane isn't scheduled to work for another hour." Tammy replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Daryl mumbled under his breath, exiting as quickly as he had entered.

Daryl sat in his truck. Even though he was sweating profusely without any AC, he still lit up half a pack waiting for Jane to show up. He drummed on the steering wheel impatiently, counting down the minutes from the clock on the wall inside. Finally, he caught sight of Jane approaching the gas station in his side mirror. Daryl turned his head to see if anyone had dropped her off, but Jane was alone. Wherever she had come from, she had walked.

When Jane was inside and Tammy had left, Daryl went in.

"What'd you tell 'em?" Daryl asked as he made his way to the counter.

Jane's brow wrinkled.

"The cops." Daryl said when he realized that Jane hadn't understood him. "What'd you tell 'em?"

"Oh…" Jane glanced down at the counter before looking back up at Daryl. "I told them the truth, but I kept you out of it."

It was Daryl's turn to be confused.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I told the police officers that two men I didn't know robbed the gas station." Jane explained, setting her hands on top of the counter. "I told them that the men said if I got down on the floor and was quiet, they wouldn't hurt me. That's it."

Still, Daryl didn't understand why Jane left him out of the story, and also why she hadn't given Cory's or Rod's name to the police.

"Why'd you do that?" Daryl asked.

Jane looked down at her hands.

"To be honest, I _almost_ told the officers everything that had happened."

"Why didn't you?"

Jane looked back up at Daryl.

"I remembered what you did for me." Jane replied quietly.

"That don't explain why you didn't tell the cops Cory's name or Rod's name."

"I kept them out of my story for the same reason." Jane insisted.

"I don't-"

"The one who held the gun to my head, Cory…" Jane lowered her voice as someone entered the gas station. "He threatened you. I thought that if…if I gave their names…they might come after you."

Daryl heard Jane's words, but he didn't understand them. He didn't get why Jane had lied to protect him. She didn't even know him. If she did, she definitely wouldn't have lied for him.

"Did you want something else?" Jane asked.

Daryl realized that someone was in line behind him.

"I'm good." Daryl mumbled, stepping out of line.

Without another word between them or a glance back, Daryl headed out of the gas station.

0o0o0

**July 1998**

_5 years and 1 month until the outbreak…_

Daryl finished his third beer before pushing it towards the edge of the bar. While he waited for a fourth, he glanced down the bar at the blonde he had been eyeing all night. She was with a friend, but Daryl had his sights set on her. She had a nice tan going. Her low cut top revealed where her skin got lighter where she must have worn her swimsuit. It also revealed her lacy, pink bra.

"Another?" The bartender, Charlie, asked.

"Yeah." Daryl said without taking his eye off the blonde.

When the blonde looked in Daryl's direction, he looked back down at his beer. He lifted the bottle to his lips as he saw the blonde approaching him out of the corner of his eye. She leaned against the bar. Daryl could smell her overly sweet perfume. It smelled like something a teenage girl would wear.

"You been lookin' at me all night." The blonde purred. "You gonna buy me a drink or what?"

When Daryl was finished drinking his beer, he set it back down. Then, he looked at the girl.

"What're you drinkin'?" Daryl asked.

"Corona." The blonde replied with a smile, settling down in the chair beside him.

"Charlie, can I get another Bud over here?" Daryl asked.

Daryl looked over at the blonde, grinning when she looked disappointed in his order.

"Aren't you gonna ask my name?" The blonde asked, grabbing the open bottle when Charlie set it down in front of her.

"Nope." Daryl shook his head. "I ain't gonna ask your name."

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"'Cause I don't care what your name is." Daryl replied honestly, picking up his bottle. "Somethin' tells me you don't care what my name is either."

"How do you know?" The blonde asked, tracing patterns on her beer bottle.

Daryl drank from his bottle before he answered.

"Your bra is hangin' out." Daryl set his bottle back down. "So's your thong."

The blonde looked down at the hot pink thong sticking up out of her jean shorts.

"You wanna get laid just as bad as I do." Daryl said, looking over at the blonde.

"Maybe you _do_ know." The blonde murmured with a smile.

Daryl was about to suggest going out to his truck, but the girl the blonde was with suddenly came over. She encircled the blonde's arm, pulling her to her feet. Daryl watched the friend drag the blonde away, whispering in her ear the whole way. The blonde glanced back at Daryl, then turned her head back around while her friend continued whispering. Daryl knew he wasn't getting laid that night.

After finishing his own beer, then the one the blonde hadn't drank, Daryl decided it was time to head home. He got up, leaving a few bills on the bar for Charlie. He headed out to the parking lot. On his way to his truck, something suddenly caught his eye. There was a woman bent over the inside of a truck hood, giving Daryl a nice view. The jeans she was wearing were practically skin tight. Daryl could make out the outline of her panties. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair. Maybe he still had a chance to get laid that night.

"Car trouble?" Daryl asked, drinking in the scenery.

The woman turned around. It was Jane.

"I'm good." Jane replied, bending back over.

Daryl had seen Jane a few times since their last conversation. He saw her when he went to get cigarettes. They didn't speak, other than the usual cashier and customer conversation. Still, Daryl was intrigued to see Jane under the hood of the truck.

"This your truck?" Daryl asked, stepping closer to the open hood.

Jane was twisting the head of a screwdriver between the connector and terminal post of the battery under the hood. The connections looked severely corroded.

"It's was my daddy's." Jane mumbled without looking up.

Daryl watched Jane twist the screwdriver. He could tell she knew what she was doing. Even though she always seemed down in the dumps, her car knowledge impressed Daryl.

"Truck won't start?" Daryl asked.

"No." Jane sighed, leaning back. "The connections need to be replaced."

"You sure that's what it is?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Jane came out from under the hood.

Jane went to the driver side. She got in and tried to start the car. When Daryl didn't hear a sound, he knew she was right about the connections. He came over to the driver side. In the passenger seat was a small boy. He was curled up in the seat, asleep. When Daryl looked away from the kid, Jane was staring at him.

There was something in Jane's eyes that made Daryl feel a little sorry for her. That, plus the fact that she had a kid with her, made Daryl feel obligated to help.

"You and your boy need a ride?" Daryl asked, leaning against the open door.

Jane looked over at the little boy, then back at Daryl.

"He's not my son." Jane replied. "He's my brother."

"Okay. You and your brother need a ride?" Daryl asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What about the truck?" Jane asked, running her hand over the steering wheel.

"I can tow it for you." Daryl replied, leaning away from the door. "I'll pull my truck over."

Before Jane could answer, Daryl was heading over to where his truck was parked. The whole time he was wondering why he was helping Jane. Each time he asked himself that question, he thought of the sadness in her eyes. He knew that look. It was the look someone held in their eyes when they gave up all hope in their own life and others around them. Daryl knew that look because he had once carried it in his eyes, back when he was living with his daddy.

Daryl pulled his truck over to where Jane stood, waiting.

"What were you doin' here anyways?" Daryl asked when he got out of the truck.

Daryl started to hitch up Jane's truck to the back of his. When he looked up to see if Jane was going to answer him, she folded her arms over her chest, almost defensively.

"I was, uh, looking for someone." Jane answered vaguely.

"You was lookin' for someone?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Jane replied with a nod.

Daryl decided to leave Jane alone while he finished hitching the truck up to his. He could tell that Jane didn't want to talk about what she had been doing at the bar.

When Daryl was finished, he looked up to see Jane holding her brother in her arms. He was cuddled up to her, still sleeping. She carried him over to the passenger side to open the door, trying to juggle the kid in her arms so that she could open the door. Daryl came over before Jane woke her brother up. He opened the door for her, waited for her to get in, and then shut it behind her.

"Where to?" Daryl asked as he situated himself in the driver seat.

"East." Jane replied quietly.

Daryl pulled out of the parking lot and started traveling east. He looked behind him once to make sure Jane's truck was still secured to his own. Then, he focused on the road in front of him. He realized that his CD was playing, and even though it was at a low volume, Daryl switched it off. He glanced over at the little boy to make sure he was still asleep. His eyes met Jane's.

"You can leave it on." Jane told him, looking back down at her brother. "He usually falls asleep to music anyways. He likes it."

"Probably not _my_ music." Daryl muttered, his eyes flickering back to the road.

"That was the _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ album." Jane mumbled.

Daryl looked back over at Jane, but she was staring out the open window. He decided to focus on the road after that. Even when she was trying to make small talk she sounded miserable. Daryl could feel her misery surrounding him. He was going to need another drink or two back at home to lift his spirits.

They drove for a while. Daryl started to think Jane had fallen asleep. He looked over at the passenger seat, but Jane was awake. She was running her fingers through her brother's hair. Daryl decided that maybe Jane wasn't paying attention, or that she was lost.

"What now?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon them.

Jane looked up at Daryl.

"Keep going east." Jane replied, glancing out the window and then back at Daryl.

Daryl looked back out at the road. He had been going east for at least ten miles. Since Daryl had never seen Jane's truck before in the parking lot of the gas station, he realized that Jane walked over ten miles to work and back every day. He shook his head. No wonder the girl looked sad.

"Why haven't you replaced the cables?" Daryl asked suddenly, looking over at Jane.

Jane looked down at her sleeping brother.

"I don't have that kind of money right now." Jane murmured.

"They only cost about twenty bucks." Daryl replied, still watching Jane.

Jane looked back up at Daryl, but suddenly lowered her gaze.

"I know." Jane mumbled.

Daryl drove east another two or three miles.

"Turn right up here." Jane said.

Daryl turned right on the dirt road. He knew where it led. He had driven up that dirt road several times in the past. In fact, he had been there only a few nights back with a chesty brunette.

"Sinclair Inn?" Daryl asked, glancing over at Jane.

"Yeah." Jane replied with a nod.

Daryl knew the rest of the way on his own. When he got to the parking lot, he chose a space and parked his truck. He got out so that he could unhitch Jane's truck.

"I'm going to put him down." Jane whispered in the dimly lit parking lot to Daryl. "I'll be right back."

Daryl watched Jane carry her brother towards the stairs, but then got to work unhitching Jane's truck. He had the trucks disconnected by the time Jane returned. She was holding something out to Daryl, but he couldn't make it out in the shadows.

"For driving us home." Jane said, pressing the object into Daryl's hand.

Daryl looked down at the singles in his hand. There were four there, enough for a pack of smokes. He looked back up at Jane, but she was back under the hood of her truck with a small flashlight. Daryl watched Jane trying to fix the corroded cables. He felt the same pity for her that he felt before. This time, though, there was nothing Daryl could do to help. The only thing he could do was lay the singles on top of the exposed carburetor. Jane didn't even notice.

With that, Daryl got into his truck. As he was driving out of the parking lot, he glanced in his side mirror once. Jane was still buried under the hood of her truck.


	2. Chop and Change

**Chop and Change**

**Maddy-MarieXO: **While Jane makes me sad too, I'm glad that I am conveying her emotions well enough that you can feel them. Here's your update!

**HermioneandMarcus: **Thank you and you're welcome!

**EdibethKane: **I plan on it : )

0o0o0

**July 1998**

_5 years and 1 month until the outbreak…_

Daryl peeled off his condom, tossing it into the bathroom trash can. He lifted the toilet seat to take a piss. As he was finishing up, he glanced in the mirror above the sink. The redhead lying naked in bed was reaching for Daryl's pack of cigarettes. Daryl shook himself dry so that he could get back into the bedroom. He smacked the redhead's hand.

"Hey!" The redhead cried, yanking her hand back. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't touch my smokes." Daryl muttered, pulling his last cigarette out of the pack.

"Geez." The redhead laid back down in bed. "Sorry."

Daryl put the cigarette in his mouth. He held it there while he pulled on his boxers, which were still inside of his jeans. He pulled them up together, fastening the belt at his waist. He reached for his lighter, but the redhead was already holding it out to him. Daryl snatched it from her. He lit his cigarette, watching as the girl laid down on her stomach. She propped herself up on both elbows, grinning up at Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked with an exhale of smoke.

"I never did a Dixon before." The redhead replied, her grin widening.

Daryl laughed as he picked his shirt up from off the floor.

"You're a real bad girl." Daryl told the redhead as he pulled on his shirt.

"We gonna do this again?" The redhead asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know." Daryl shrugged as he buttoned up his shirt. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Didn't you have fun, baby?" The redhead asked, getting up on her knees.

"I don't make it a habit of hittin' the same girl twice." Daryl said, reaching for his keys and wallet.

"Why not?" The redhead asked, reaching out for Daryl.

"'Cause then they might want more." Daryl replied, shoving his wallet and lighter into his pocket.

Without another word, Daryl headed for the door. He stood outside, finishing his last cigarette. As he was standing there, he saw a door open across the way. Out came Jane, her little brother on her hip and a hefty bag slung over one arm. Daryl watched as she made her way down the stairs. His eyes followed her to the truck he had last seen her working on. Jane deposited the little boy, then got in the driver seat. To Daryl's surprise, the truck roared to life.

Daryl felt a sudden urge to follow Jane. He was curious about her. Besides, he had time to kill before he had to be to work. So, Daryl found himself heading down the stairs and to his truck. He ditched his cigarette before starting up the truck and heading out after Jane and her brother. He followed Jane's truck at a distance. He didn't want her to know that he was following her. Daryl felt a strange desire to see where Jane was going. That was all he wanted. Then, he would be on his way. The mystery would be solved.

Daryl followed Jane just into town. He watched as she pulled into a rundown apartment complex. Jane got out of the truck with her brother and big bag. Daryl threw his truck into park as he watched Jane carry her brother into the building. A few minutes later, Jane emerged without the bag and without her brother. Daryl figured someone in the building babysat Jane's brother. With the mystery solved, Daryl put his truck into drive so that he could head to work. He was about to pull back onto the street, but then he saw Jane abandoning her truck. She headed across the street, then in the direction of the gas station. It was still a few miles away.

Daryl wondered why Jane left her truck behind instead of driving it to work. As he watched her walk along the street, he thought about offering her a ride. Daryl looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He never made it a habit of making friends. He talked with a few guys from work and occasionally had drinks with them at the bar, but other than that, Daryl was a loner. Even though their run ins were scattered and random, Daryl had more contact with Jane than guys from work. He didn't see his giving her a ride as a big deal. The factory was in the same direction as the gas station. He wouldn't be going out of his way.

Daryl caught up quickly to Jane.

"You want a ride?" Daryl asked as he stopped at the red light.

Jane looked over at Daryl.

"You don't have to." Jane replied quietly. "I always walk to work."

"I'm goin' that way." Daryl said, looking up at the still red light. "You can either get in or not. I don't care either way."

When Daryl looked back down from the light, Jane was gone. He looked out the windshield, but she wasn't walking ahead of his truck. He was about to look in his side mirror, but the passenger side door suddenly opened. Daryl looked over as Jane quickly shut the door behind her.

"Thanks." Jane mumbled.

Daryl drove through the green light.

"Where's your truck?" Daryl asked, glancing over at Jane.

Jane met Daryl's eyes. She held his gaze for several moments before she looked out the window.

"My brother, Reese, he stays at a sitter's while I work." Jane said as she stared out the open window. "I leave the truck at the apartment complex she lives at, then I walk to and from work."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"That truck is on its last leg." Jane looked back over at Daryl. "I don't want to drive it unnecessarily. If it gave out…"

Jane stared back out the window.

Daryl wasn't wealthy by any means, but he was beginning to realize that Jane struggled with money. He was glad he had given back those singles Jane offered him. She obviously needed the money more than he did.

Daryl pulled into the gas station.

"Thanks again for the ride." Jane said, unbuckling her seat belt. "I don't have any cash on me-"

"Get out." Daryl cut Jane off before she could offer to pay him back.

Jane gave Daryl a nod before she got out of the truck.

Daryl pulled out of the parking spot as he watched Jane head inside of the gas station. Then, he headed off to work.

Daryl didn't remember until he took a break at work that he was out of smokes. He made a mental note to stop at the gas station on his way home later. Until then, he just bummed off other guys at work to make it through his shift.

After work, Daryl stopped in at the gas station. Through the glass, he could see Jane still behind the counter.

"Marlboro Reds." Daryl said as he got up to the counter.

Jane turned to get the cigarettes, but then there was a sound below the counter. Daryl squinted at Jane in confusion, then peered over the side of the counter. He didn't see anything, but then he heard the sound again. It sounded like someone whimpering. Then, Jane was reaching down below the counter. She suddenly pulled her little brother out, holding him close. She shooshed him gently.

"What's he doin' here?" Daryl asked, confused.

Jane held up one finger. Without moving the little boy in her arms, she reached for the pack of cigarettes. She set them on the counter.

"Just take them." Jane whispered, pushing the cigarettes towards Daryl.

Daryl lifted both eyebrows in surprise.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Daryl asked, keeping his voice quiet.

Jane lifted a finger. Daryl followed it to where the surveillance camera should have been. There wasn't one in place. He looked back at Jane.

"It still hasn't been replaced." Jane whispered.

Daryl looked down at the cigarettes, then back up at Jane. She was rubbing her brother's back. His whimpers had quieted down. Daryl was still wondering where he had come from. He had seen Jane drop him off at the apartment complex.

Jane put her brother back down wherever he had been behind the counter.

"I got the chance to take a second shift. The woman who watches Reese, Ms. Nesbitt, showed up about an hour into my shift to drop him off. She said she couldn't watch him until I got off." Jane explained, looking down behind the counter. "I didn't know what else to do, so I just made a bed for him under the counter."

"Where's his mama?" Daryl asked.

Jane shook her head.

"I don't know." Jane replied quietly. "She could be anywhere. She could be back at the motel room or…"

Jane looked down at the countertop.

Daryl was starting to realize what kind of a mama Jane and her brother had. It sounded all too familiar to him.

"Did Ms. Nesbitt or whoever bring your truck?" Daryl asked, looking out into the parking lot.

Jane shook her head.

Daryl didn't blame Jane for the sadness in her eyes and in her voice. From where he stood, the girl had a pretty sucky life. Her daddy was who knows where, her mama was into drinking or drugs or both, and she was stuck taking care of her little brother while she was also trying to bring in the money. Daryl knew what it was like to have a shit home life, too. Fortunately for him, he had gotten out of the house that brought him so much pain and disappointment. Jane was still living in it.

"When do you get off?" Daryl asked, reaching for the cigarettes.

"In an hour." Jane replied.

Daryl sighed. He ran his hand through his sweaty, greasy hair.

"I'll take you to your truck." Daryl told Jane, shoving the cigarettes into his pocket. "Then, tomorrow, we're gonna replace the battery cables. I ain't always gonna be around to give you a lift."

Daryl turned and headed out of the gas station. He got into his truck to wait out the hour Jane still had working behind the counter. He settled into his seat and leaned his head against the open window. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

_"I want Mama."_

_ "Mama ain't here."_

_ "I want Mama!"_

_ "What'd I just say? Mama ain't here. She's gone and she ain't never comin' back."_

"Daryl?"

Daryl woke up to Jane standing outside of his truck, her brother asleep in her arms. He wiped a hand over his face as he sat up straight in the driver seat.

"Is it still okay if you give us a ride to my truck?" Jane asked, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Why'd you think I waited for you?" Daryl grumbled with a yawn. "Get in."

Jane carried Reese to the passenger side. By the time she got over there, Daryl had already leaned over to open the door. While Jane got herself and her brother situated, Daryl lit up a cigarette. He started up the truck and pulled out the space he had been parked in.

"You…you weren't serious about the battery cables were you?" Jane suddenly asked.

Daryl looked over at Jane.

"Yeah I was serious." Daryl exhaled smoke. "I can't always be givin' you rides. I ain't your damn personal taxi service."

Daryl flicked his ashes out the open window. When he looked back over at Jane, she was staring down at her brother. Daryl knew he had upset her with what he said.

"I'll come by the motel tomorrow bright and early." Daryl said, glancing over at Jane intermittently. "Will you be off work then?"

Jane nodded.

"How much money you got to put towards the cables?" Daryl asked.

"I can only spare about five dollars right now." Jane replied quietly.

"All right." Daryl nodded. "You can give me that five dollars tomorrow, then pay me the rest back whenever you can. You got it?"

Jane suddenly looked up at Daryl.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Daryl pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. His headlights shone on Jane's truck.

"I'll wait." Daryl said, putting the truck in park.

"I'll be right back." Jane mumbled, opening the door.

Jane left Reese asleep in the passenger seat while she went to try and start her truck. Daryl looked down at Reese. He didn't look anything like Jane. He had much lighter hair than hers. Daryl wondered if Jane and Reese had the same daddy.

After a few tries, Jane was able to start the truck. She returned for Reese.

"I'll be waiting in the parking lot for you tomorrow." Jane said as she lifted her brother into her arms.

Daryl gave Jane a nod. He watched while she put Reese into the truck, then climbed into the driver seat. Then, both trucks headed out of town and into the woods.

0o0o0

Daryl drove into town at first light. He stopped in at the rinky dink car parts store, where he picked up a new set of battery cables. The total cost was eighteen dollars and forty-seven cents. Daryl wondered how Jane and her family was even surviving if eighteen dollars was too expensive. Although, he remembered a time when that might have seemed expensive to him.

When Daryl got to the motel, Jane was waiting for him in the parking lot. She had the hood of the truck up, a small toolbox on the ground near the front right tire. Jane's little brother was nowhere to be seen. Daryl wondered if he was asleep inside of the truck. Every time Daryl saw Reese, he was sleeping.

"Here." Jane held out a five dollar bill to Daryl the second he got out of his truck.

Daryl took the bill and shoved it into his pocket.

"You want me to do this?" Daryl asked, holding out the unpackaged battery cables.

"No." Jane answered.

Jane turned and went to the open hood of her truck. She fished through the toolbox, then got right down to it. Daryl watched her disappear under the hood. He moved closer.

"Remove the negative one first…"

Jane suddenly tossed one of the corroded cables onto the ground without emerging. Daryl kicked the cable aside. He kept forgetting that Jane seemed to know what she was doing. He leaned against the passenger side, peeking in through the closed window to see if Reese was inside. He wasn't.

"Where's your brother?" Daryl asked as Jane removed the second cable.

"He's upstairs." Jane replied, holding out her hand for the new cables.

Daryl placed one of the new cables into Jane's hand.

"Your mama upstairs with him?" Daryl asked.

Jane suddenly looked out from under the hood.

"I would never leave him alone with her." Jane muttered, staring right into Daryl's eyes.

"Okay…" Daryl lifted an eyebrow as Jane went back to work attaching the new cable.

Daryl watched Jane's arms moving under the hood. He couldn't see her face from where he stood. He could only see her elbows bending and her arms extending and retracting. After a few minutes, Jane's hand appeared for the second cable. Daryl gave it to her.

"Where'd you learn how to do all this?" Daryl asked.

"My daddy." Jane replied. "He wanted me to be able to do these kinds of things for myself."

Daryl nodded. He could appreciate that. Merle had been the same way.

Jane emerged to get into the toolbox. She pulled out a baggie full of white powder, a nylon brush, and a rag. Then, she went back under the hood. Curious, Daryl stepped around to the front to see what Jane was doing. She was rubbing the white powder on the battery terminals.

"What's that?" Daryl asked, nodding at the baggie.

Jane turned her head to see what Daryl was referring to. She met his eyes before returning to her work.

"Baking soda." Jane finished with the baggie. "It cleans the terminals."

Then, Jane started scrubbing the terminals with the brush. Daryl watched her. It was still strange to him that someone like Jane was capable of doing anything for herself. She was short and thin, and just had that look about her that a slight breeze could knock her over. The more Daryl interacted with her, the more he was beginning to see that she wasn't how she seemed on the outside. Daryl knew all too well what it was like to be judged solely by how you looked.

When Jane finished connecting the cables, she came out from under the hood with all of the tools she had used during the process. She put them all away before getting into the driver seat. The truck started up without a hitch. Daryl couldn't believe it when he saw one side of Jane's mouth turn upward in a little half smile. It was the first time he had seen any other emotion on her face other than complete and utter despair.

"Thanks for doing this." Jane said as she got out of the truck.

"Yeah, well, now you won't need a ride all the time." Daryl muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can pay me back whenever you can."

Daryl turned to go.

"Daryl…"

Daryl glanced back to see Jane standing next to the passenger side of her truck.

"Thank you." Jane murmured.

Daryl didn't know much about Jane, in fact he knew almost nothing about her. What he did know was that having a truck that worked would make her life a little easier. He knew how much that meant to her.

"You're welcome." Daryl muttered with a nod.

0o0o0

**August 1998**

_5 years until the outbreak…_

Daryl headed out of the bar when he felt the urge to piss. He went over to the side of the building where he usually went. He leaned against the wall while he relieved himself. As he was finishing up, he heard the sound of giggling nearby. Daryl put himself away and zipped up before turning the corner. The door to the bar was closing as someone went in, but there was still one girl standing outside. Daryl's eyes scanned the girl up and down from behind.

"Light?" Daryl asked, approaching the girl.

The girl turned around, and indeed, she did have a cigarette in one hand.

"Thanks." The girl said with an eager smile, leaning forward.

Daryl produced his lighter. He lit the girl's cigarette, then lit one of his own.

"You know you're allowed to smoke in there?" Daryl asked, pointing to the door with his cigarette.

"I know." The girl replied. "I'm just enjoyin' the summer heat while it lasts."

Daryl took a drag of his cigarette as he checked the girl out from the front. Her low cut blouse left little to the imagination, especially since her dark bra was visible from beneath the thin fabric. When Daryl looked back up at the girl's face, she seemed quite pleased with herself.

"You like what you see?" The girl asked, pushing a section of hair back off her front.

Daryl took another drag as the girl moved closer to him.

"I might." Daryl said with a nod.

The door to the bar suddenly opened.

"Chelsea?"

Daryl looked up to see a tall, burly man glaring in his direction. The girl turned around.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" The man asked angrily, looking from Chelsea to Daryl.

"Nothin'." Chelsea replied, walking towards the man. "I was just havin' a smoke, babe."

Daryl grinned at the ground as he took another drag.

"You was just havin' a smoke?" The man asked, obviously unconvinced. "What the fuck are you doin' out here with _him_? Don't you know that's one of them Dixon boys?"

"Dixon?" Chelsea turned around to look at Daryl.

"Hey, Dixon." The man said, stepping around Chelsea. "You comin' onto my girl, you asshole?"

Daryl flicked away his finished cigarette.

"So what if I was?" Daryl asked, exhaling smoke.

The man smirked.

"You couldn't land a girl like this in your dreams, Dixon." The man replied with a chuckle. "Everyone around these parts knows what kinda family you come from. Everyone around here knows who you are."

"You must be real unimportant, then." Daryl retorted calmly. "'Cause I got no idea who you are."

The smirk on the man's face vanished. He started for Daryl, but Chelsea caught his arm.

"Ted, stop." Chelsea told her boyfriend.

Daryl was going to walk away, but when he saw Ted shove Chelsea aside, all Daryl saw was red. He grabbed a fistful of Ted's shirt while he was still glaring at Chelsea on the ground. When Ted looked up, Daryl hit him square in the face with his balled up fist. As he was about to hit him again, Daryl felt his own shirt being grabbed. Then, he felt his lip exploding as he was punched. He could taste the blood on his lip as he yanked Ted to the ground by his shirt.

"Stop it!" Chelsea screamed over top of Ted and Daryl. "Someone help!"

Ted rolled on top of Daryl. As Daryl struggled under him, Ted lined up a second punch. After the blow, Daryl had a chance to flip he and Ted over. Now that he had the upper hand, Daryl grabbed Ted's head. He slammed it into the concrete beneath them.

Suddenly, a gunshot blast stopped Daryl. He looked up to see Charlie standing over he and Ted with a shotgun. He ejected the shell, which bounced off of Ted's face.

"Get up." Charlie snapped, motioning with his shotgun. "I won't have this here. You can take it somewhere else or knock it the fuck off."

Daryl got up off of Ted. He looked down as Chelsea swooped down over her boyfriend. Then, he turned his head. To his surprise, Jane was standing only a few feet away. In the time that had passed since Daryl replaced her cables, he hadn't seen much of Jane. He only saw her at the gas station when he was in buying cigarettes or filling his tank.

As Daryl heard the door open and shut behind him, he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. While he lit up, Jane slowly approached. Daryl saw a wrench in her fist. Her knuckles were white.

"What were you gonna do with that?" Daryl asked, taking a much needed drag.

Jane looked down at the wrench in her hand. Her grip loosened.

"I don't know…" Jane mumbled, looking back up at Daryl.

"You lookin' for someone again?" Daryl asked.

"What?" Jane asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Was you here lookin' for someone?" Daryl repeated himself, exhaling smoke.

"Oh…" Jane ran her hand over her low ponytail. "Actually, I was."

"Well, don't let me keep you from your search." Daryl said, heading in the direction of his truck.

"Wait a minute." Jane said after him.

Daryl turned around to see Jane motioning for him to follow her. Curious, he did. Daryl followed Jane to her truck, which she had parked crookedly. She got into the bed of the truck. Daryl heard her fumbling around. By the time he got to the back of the truck, Jane had put away her wrench. She climbed out of the truck bed, but left the tailgate down.

"Have a seat." Jane told Daryl.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"I have a first aid kit in the truck." Jane replied, pointing to the open window. "I was going to clean up your lip and nose for you."

Daryl lifted a hand to his nose. There was blood already drying above his lip.

"You ain't gotta do that." Daryl waved his hand.

"Please?" Jane asked quietly. "It would make me feel a lot better about the cables-"

"If you wanna feel better 'bout that, just pay me back." Daryl cut Jane off harshly.

Jane looked down at her feet. Daryl could tell by her demeanor that he had embarrassed her. He watched as she went to the driver side door. She leaned in through the window.

"Look, I…"

Daryl stopped when he saw what was in Jane's hand as she emerged. She held out a ten dollar bill for Daryl to take. When the bill was in his hand, Jane turned to go. Daryl felt a twinge of guilt as he looked down at the ten dollars in his hand. With a sigh, he looked up as Jane was opening her truck door.

"Wait." Daryl said, stopping Jane.

Daryl went to the tailgate. He sat down, finishing his cigarette while he heard Jane getting the first aid kit out of the truck. When she appeared with the white box, Daryl discarded his cigarette butt.

"What was your fight about?" Jane asked quietly.

Daryl watched her rip open a cotton swab.

"A girl." Daryl muttered.

"The girl that was out front?" Jane asked, opening a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"This is the most talkative I've ever seen you, you know that?" Daryl scoffed.

Just like that, Jane was silent. Daryl watched as she got the fresh cotton swab wet with the hydrogen peroxide she had just opened. Then, she lifted the swab to Daryl's face. Her hand was shaking as she carefully cleaned Daryl's lip. He lifted his eyes to watch her face. In the light of the moon, Jane's sad eyes looked even sadder somehow. The starlight reflecting off them gave Jane the appearance that she might begin to cry at any moment.

"She was pretty." Jane suddenly murmured.

"Who?" Daryl asked, tasting the peroxide on his mouth.

"The girl out front." Jane replied, setting the used swab down on the tailgate.

"She was all right." Daryl shrugged.

"She was prettier than…" Jane's voice trailed off.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow as Jane got a new cotton swab wet.

"Prettier than who?" Daryl asked.

"Nobody." Jane insisted quietly, lifting the swab to Daryl's face. "She was a pretty girl."

"That wasn't what you were gonna say." Daryl replied as Jane cleaned his nose.

Jane sighed as she cleaned the blood off Daryl's face.

"I saw you the other night at the motel." Jane finally said. "I saw you with a blonde girl. I was just saying that the girl from tonight was prettier than she was."

Daryl couldn't remember if he had seen Jane the night she was referring to for the simple reason that he didn't remember what girl she was talking about. Daryl fucked a lot of girls at that motel. He couldn't keep them straight. More often than not, he didn't even know their names. If he did, it wasn't on purpose.

"I guess." Daryl shrugged again.

"You're all finished." Jane said, closing up the first aid kit.

Daryl hopped off the tailgate. He watched Jane as she put it back up. His eyes ran over her ass in the same jeans he always saw her in. Jane wasn't a bad looking girl at all, but she was just so depressing. Daryl wondered what it would be like to see some life in her eyes. He thought maybe Jane just needed a good humping. Daryl thought maybe that would cheer her up a little bit.

"You wanna get a beer?" Daryl asked.

Jane turned around. Her expression was completely unchanged.

"I can't." Jane replied. "My brother is sleeping in the truck. I have to get him home."

Daryl thought about the look in a girl's eyes when she was getting off. He had seen that look before in dozens of girls' eyes. There was no way Jane's eyes could hold the same sadness _and_ unbridled pleasure at the same time.

"He'll never know you're gone." Daryl said.

"I really…"

Daryl watched Jane's eyes flicker from the truck back to his face. He could tell she wanted to, but he could also tell that she wasn't going to. Daryl wasn't going to sway her.

"I'll get you the rest of your money soon." Jane said instead, opening the truck door.

"Whatever." Daryl muttered.

Daryl watched Jane get into her truck, pull out of the parking lot, and drive off. He didn't know what was stranger: the fact that Jane had lived in the area for the past three months, but still didn't treat him any differently or the fact that she actually _wanted_ to be around him. Daryl wasn't used to either. He hadn't realized it before because he was unaccustomed to it, but Jane wasn't just another person Daryl encountered throughout the day. Jane was Daryl's friend.


	3. Runnin' With The Devil

**Runnin' With The Devil**

**Maddy-MarieXO: **Hahaha. If only I could! Daryl and Jane probably won't hump any time soon.

**Guest: **Thank you. Since Merle isn't around yet in this story, Daryl isn't as harsh as he would be if he were still around. That might change later…

**jouetdedestin: **Hahahahaha!

**HermioneandMarcus: **Thank you and you're welcome!

**Fany1: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so. You'll find out more about Jane as the story progresses. Here's your update!

**EdibethKain: **Thank you. I'm glad you like Jane.

**DarylDixonsWife: **Are you really his wife?! Hahaha. Here's your update!

**Guest: **All in good time! I don't know if I'll switch to her POV. As of right now, I don't plan to.

0o0o0

**August 1998**

_5 years until the outbreak…_

Daryl had to get his rocks off that night. Usually if he couldn't get a girl to come to his truck or with him to the motel, he would just go home. He would have a few more beers, but if that didn't help, he would just rub one out alone. That night, Daryl couldn't just drive home. He needed to get off with a girl, any girl who would have him. So, Daryl broke down and made a phone call. He didn't make it a habit of going to bed with a girl multiple times, but he was desperate that night.

"Wendy, what are you doin' tonight?" Daryl asked as he called one of his brother's old girls from the payphone outside the bar.

"Who is this?" Wendy asked on the other line.

"It's Daryl."

"Oh…hi, Daryl." Wendy's voice changed into something more sensual. "What's up?"

"You wanna meet me at Sinclair Inn?" Daryl asked, leaning against the payphone.

"Sure, honey." Wendy purred into the phone. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Just ask the front desk for me." Daryl said.

Without a warning or a goodbye, Daryl hung up the phone. As he went to his truck, Daryl felt a strange feeling in his gut. He felt dirty. It was unusual for Daryl to feel that way. In fact, he couldn't remember ever having felt that way before in his life. Still, Daryl was getting what he wanted, so he didn't pay much attention to the feeling.

Wendy was one of Merle's girls. She would fuck him in exchange for drugs. That was the extent of their relationship. The few times Daryl was around Wendy, she would shamelessly flirt with him. She even stroked his dick through his jeans once, but stopped when Merle came back into the room. Daryl had already fucked her once since Merle went away. She was in her mid-forties, by far the oldest woman Daryl had ever been with. He always wore condoms when he had sex, but the one time he had been with Wendy, he made sure that sucker was on tight.

When Daryl got to the motel, he got a room and went upstairs. He waited for Wendy to show up, condom already sitting out on the nightstand for easy access.

When Wendy knocked on the door, Daryl let her in. She reeked of perfume.

"Hi, honey." Wendy greeted Daryl warmly.

Daryl shut and locked the door. When he turned around, Wendy was already slipping out of her sundress. It would have looked better on a younger woman, but Daryl wasn't going to complain. He circled the bed and started undoing his belt.

"I'll do that for you, sugar." Wendy gave Daryl a wink as she sauntered over in her bra and underwear.

Daryl let Wendy's hands take over as she kneeled down in front of him. He looked down as Wendy unbelted and unzipped his jeans. Then, she shimmied them down to his knees. Wendy grinned up at Daryl. She had a little bit of lipstick on her front teeth, but Daryl paid it no mind. He watched Wendy pulled down his boxers to reveal his semi-hard dick. Then, Wendy took it into her mouth. Daryl leaned his head back, eyes closed, and groaned. That was just what he needed. He groaned again as he got harder in Wendy's mouth. Her head moved up and down over him. Her mouth was warm and wet. Daryl bit his lip to stifle any more groans. Then, Wendy started sucking his dick much harder than before. Daryl could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming. He grabbed a fistful of Wendy's hair without looking, then began moving her head in the rhythm he wanted. Wendy was more than happy to oblige.

"Shit." Daryl breathed as he started to cum.

Daryl kept a firm hold on Wendy's head while pleasure rolled over him in waves. He opened his eyes as the waves became less intense, then looked down at Wendy. He let go of her so that she could unwrap her mouth from around his dick. Wendy pulled her mouth off of him and quickly spit on the carpet. Daryl's brow furrowed as he looked down at the white stain.

"Well…" Wendy wiped her mouth before looking up at Daryl. "Now what?"

"Thanks." Daryl mumbled, pulling up his boxers and jeans.

"What?" Wendy asked, staying on her knees as Daryl grabbed his unused condom. "That's it, honey? Don't you wanna do somethin' else?"

Without answering her question, Daryl left the room. He lit up a cigarette just outside the door. A few minutes later, Wendy emerged. She walked past Daryl without uttering a word to him. He watched her hurry down the stairs and to her car. She peeled out of the parking lot fast. Daryl knew he probably wouldn't be able to call her again, not that he really wanted to.

As he was leaning against the railing finishing his cigarette, Daryl looked over at Jane's door. He saw a girl standing on the railing adjacent to the door, facing away from Daryl. He knew it was her. She was still wearing the same clothes from before.

Daryl got rid of his cigarette butt as he headed over to where Jane stood. When he got close, she turned her head to see who was coming up on her.

"Hey." Daryl said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What're you up to?"

"I was just getting some air." Jane mumbled, turning away from Daryl.

Daryl was beginning to understand Jane. She wasn't being short with him because she didn't want to talk to him. She just didn't have a lot to say. That was fine with Daryl. He wasn't usually a big talker, either. There was something comfortable about two people being able to stand together without the pressure of having to speak if they didn't want to. Daryl liked that.

Daryl leaned against the railing beside Jane. He looked down at her folded hands, her thin wrists where the bones were visible beneath the skin.

"You find who you was lookin' for?" Daryl asked, looking down at the parking lot below.

"Yeah." Jane replied, pointing in the direction of the motel room with her thumb. "She's in there."

Daryl glanced back at the door, then back down at Jane.

"Your mama?"

Jane nodded.

Daryl wanted to ask Jane why she stayed. He didn't need to know the details or hear her family history. He knew that what was going on in her life was messed up. What he didn't understand is why Jane stuck around. From where he was standing, she was the only one keeping everything together. She had the power to pack up her kid brother in the truck and get the hell out. Daryl wanted to know why she didn't. He wanted to ask, but he didn't. He wasn't the prying kind.

"Do you like it here?" Jane suddenly asked, looking up at Daryl.

"At this motel?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…_here_." Jane said, pointing a finger down into the railing.

"Oh…" Daryl looked out at the tree line. "I guess. I been livin' here all my life."

"I hate it here." Jane exhaled, placing both hands on the railing.

"Too rural for you?" Daryl asked, leaning away from Jane against the opposite side.

"I like rural." Jane replied, looking over at Daryl. "I grew up in a double wide. I don't have a problem with rural. I just hate it _here_."

"Why?" Daryl asked, pulling his last cigarette free from the pack.

Jane didn't answer. She stared down into the parking lot below, rocking slowly back and forth. Daryl watched her carefully as he smoked. Her face didn't change. She didn't look like she was going to be saying anything any time soon. Daryl's question was going to go unanswered that night.

Suddenly, the door opened. A woman emerged. In the light coming from within the room, Daryl could make out her features. If he hadn't already figured Jane's mama was into drugs before, he would have after seeing her with his own eyes. Her hair was so greasy that it stuck up in different directions and remained there. She was drowning in the T-shirt she wore, making even little Jane look thick in comparison. Her face was worn from age and years of drug abuse.

"He's crying." Jane's mama snapped, oblivious to Daryl's presence. "He's crying, Jane."

"I'm coming." Jane replied, already heading for the door.

Jane shut the door behind her and her mama. Daryl could suddenly hear Reese crying, then he heard Jane's mama yelling at the top of her lungs. Reese's cries worsened. That only made Jane's mama shout even louder than before. Daryl didn't hear Jane once.

Daryl quickly made his way down to the parking lot. The sounds coming from that motel room were making him sick. He needed to go and get another pack of cigarettes. Then, he needed to drink until that sick feeling in his stomach went away.

0o0o0

Two nights later, Daryl found himself in need of cigarettes again. Even though they ate up his money, Daryl couldn't quit. He loved smoking more than anything, even more than alcohol.

Jane was working when Daryl stopped in for cigarettes on his way home from work.

"Cigarettes?" Jane asked before Daryl had a chance to tell her what he wanted.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded, fishing in his pocket for his wallet.

When Daryl looked up with his wallet in hand, Jane was staring at him.

"What?" Daryl asked, slowly pulling a five from his wallet.

"Look, about the other night…" Jane quickly looked down at the counter. "I-"

"Don't mention it." Daryl interrupted Jane before she could explain or apologize.

"Okay." Jane gave Daryl a nod before turning around to get his cigarettes.

Daryl handed over his five dollar bill in exchange for his cigarettes.

"Listen, I feel bad about blowing you off the other night." Jane said as she made change.

"What?" Daryl asked, his forehead creasing.

"You asked me to get a beer." Jane reminded Daryl as she handed Daryl his change. "I've been doing some saving. By the end of the week, I should have enough money so that we could get breakfast or something. Do you want to?"

Daryl was surprised. He and Jane had only spoken when he stopped in while she was working or when they ran into each other at the bar or motel. He was caught by surprise that Jane actually wanted to hang out like normal people did in their spare time.

"When did you wanna go?" Daryl asked slowly, taking his money from Jane.

"I have off this Sunday." Jane said, shutting the register.

Daryl put the money into his wallet.

"Okay."

"Great. Do you know any good places?" Jane asked.

"Uh, yeah." Daryl scratched the back of his head. "There's a place a few blocks from here. They got pretty good food."

"I'll meet you there on Sunday morning. Is nine okay?" Jane asked.

Daryl studied Jane's face. Even though she was talking about getting breakfast, she still looked and sounded so sad. Daryl was getting used to her somber voice and expression.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "Nine's fine by me."

"See you at nine." Jane replied.

Daryl started to unwrap his cigarettes on his way out. By the time he got to his truck, he already had one in his mouth. He lit it before getting into the driver side. He was going to have breakfast with Jane on Sunday morning. He, Daryl Dixon, was going to hang out with a friend. It would be strange to anyone if they knew Daryl, but it was even stranger to himself.

0o0o0

Daryl woke up at eight on Sunday morning, giving him enough time to splash some cold water on his face and have a cup of coffee before he was off. By the time he got into town, it was nine on the nose. He parked his truck on the street and headed into the little diner. He could feel all eyes on him as he chose an empty booth and sat down.

"Can I get you somethin'?"

Daryl looked up to see an older waitress standing by his booth with a hot pot of coffee.

"I'll take one of them." Daryl pointed at the pot she was holding.

"I'll be back." The waitress muttered.

Daryl stared out the window to his left. There was no sign of Jane. Daryl was starting to wonder if she was having problems starting up the truck, or if she had forgotten about their plans altogether. Neither would have surprised Daryl. Jane seemed nice enough, but Daryl was so used to everyone in town thinking he was trash that it came naturally to assume Jane might start to think of him that way. It wasn't personal. It was just his life.

"Here." The waitress said as she returned with a pot of coffee.

Daryl poured himself a cup, sipping it while he looked out the window. He felt stupid waiting on Jane. He was starting to regret agreeing to meet her. He wished he would have just stayed in. Instead, he was sitting alone in a booth, waiting for someone who might not show up. Daryl glanced up at the clock. He would wait until 9:30. If Jane didn't show up by then, she probably wasn't coming.

It was 9:27 when Jane finally rushed into the diner.

"I'm so, so sorry that I'm late." Jane told Daryl breathlessly as she came to the booth. "My brother was fussing more than usual and my mom got really upset about it-"

"Sit down and take a breath before you pass out." Daryl interrupted more harshly than he meant to.

Jane sank into the booth, sitting across from Daryl. She kept her eyes on the table as she caught her breath. Daryl watched her during the minute she rested. Even after a full minute, Daryl could see Jane's heart thrumming quickly in her throat. He was wondering why she was still so ramped up, but then he caught sight of Jane's eyes as she looked out the window. It was the same look from the night Rod and Cory had held up the gas station. She was afraid.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked,.

Jane shook her head, still staring out the window.

"It was just a hectic morning." Jane murmured, finally looking Daryl in the eye. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I'm sorry."

Daryl finally realized why Jane was afraid. She was scared that Daryl would be mad at her. Daryl figured she might even be afraid of what he might say or do if he _was_ mad. The truth was, he _had_ been angry until he saw the fear on Jane's face.

"Can I get you somethin', honey?" The waitress asked when she returned. "Coffee?"

"She don't need coffee." Daryl answered for Jane. "She needs some water."

The waitress gave Daryl a dirty look before heading off to go get Jane water.

"Do you still want to hang out?" Jane asked quietly.

"I'm here, ain't I?" Daryl asked, putting his arm up on the booth.

Jane relaxed in her side of the booth. Daryl watched her while they were quiet together. He kept his eyes on her slim neck. When her pulse slowed to a normal rate, Daryl spoke.

"Is your brother at that, uh, lady's apartment?" Daryl asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah." Jane replied. "She had a fit because I was late."

"Fuck her." Daryl waved his hand as he watched the light changing out the window.

"Here's your water, darlin'." The waitress set Jane's water on the table. "Anything else?"

"Daryl?" Jane looked to Daryl to order first.

"Just bring me some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon." Daryl told the waitress without looking up at her.

"You?" The waitress asked Jane.

"Um…I'll just have a small bowl of fruit." Jane said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." The waitress replied before going to another table.

Then, it was silent again between Daryl and Jane. He poured himself another cup of coffee, then watched out the window some more.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane asked suddenly.

"I don't see why not." Daryl muttered, taking a drink from his mug.

"Why did you want to get a beer with me?" Jane asked quietly. "Why did you want to hang out with me?"

Daryl looked over at Jane. Her hair was braided up off her face, starting up at her scalp, but it looked like she had slept on it. There were a few loose strands sitting on her shoulders and stuck to her face and neck. She had dark circles under her eyes like she had been up most of the night. Daryl couldn't remember if she usually had dark circles under her eyes or not.

In response to Jane's question, Daryl simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it because you feel sorry for me?" Jane asked.

"Why would you think that?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know." Jane leaned back against her side of the booth. "It's just the way people treat me around here, the way people look at me."

Daryl knew how that felt all too well.

"The other day, this girl I work with brought in a grocery bag full of some of her old clothes. She gave them to me. I asked her why she was giving them to me. She said it was because I always wore the same pair of jeans and the same three shirts."

Daryl hadn't noticed that, either. Sure enough, the shirt Jane was wearing was one he realized he had seen her wearing many times before. It was just a plain, white T-shirt that was too big for her. Daryl could tell by the wrinkles that it probably hadn't been washed in a while. He knew because all of his clothes were usually wrinkled the same way.

"You know what I did with those clothes?" Jane asked.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I sold them to the thrift shop down the street." Jane nodded her head in that direction. "The lady there said she would give me five dollars for everything, but threw in an extra fifty cents because she said I looked like I needed it."

Daryl scoffed.

"I know I sound really ungrateful, but I just…" Jane looked out the window.

"You just what?" Daryl asked.

"I don't like people feeling sorry for me." Jane murmured.

The waitress returned with Daryl's and Jane's food. Daryl finished his coffee before he started in on his breakfast. After his first bite, he realized that Jane had already cleaned out the bowl of fruit she had ordered. He hadn't even noticed her shoveling the fruit into her mouth, but she had to have. Daryl wondered why she had only ordered the fruit if she was hungry, but that's when he remembered. Jane saved up all week to go to breakfast with him. Daryl figured she only had so much money to spend.

"Here." Daryl turned his plate so that the pancakes were facing Jane. "Eat those."

"What?" Jane asked.

"I decided I don't want 'em." Daryl replied, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Eat 'em."

Jane didn't move, so Daryl looked down at his food. When he looked up, Jane was scarfing down the pancakes like they might disappear if she didn't eat them fast enough. Daryl had never seen anyone eat that way before, but he knew what it was like to be that hungry. He could remember several days and nights he was ravenous for something to eat, but there was no food around.

"You want some of these eggs?" Daryl asked with his mouth full of bacon.

"You eat them." Jane set her fork down when the pancakes were gone.

Daryl finished his breakfast. Then, after Jane paid the bill, she and Daryl left.

"Thanks for having breakfast with me." Jane said as they stood on the street corner. "It was nice to get out of that motel room for something other than work."

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around." Jane gave Daryl a little wave before she headed down the sidewalk towards her truck.

Daryl went to his own truck. Now that he had gotten to know Jane a little better, he couldn't believe the similarities in their lives. They had been through a lot of the same shit and continued to go through a lot of the same shit. Daryl wasn't used to having someone in his life who understood him. The only other person in his life like that was his brother, and he was never around. Daryl would have never admitted it to anyone, but it was actually nice having things in common with another person.

He watched Jane drive in the direction of Reese's babysitter. Breakfast had actually been good. Though it started off rocky, it hadn't been awkward. Daryl didn't have to be anyone else other than himself, nor did he have to try hard with Jane. She was grateful to have a friend, even if her friend was named Daryl Dixon.

Daryl pulled up next to Jane's truck at a red light.

"Hey, what're you doin' tonight?" Daryl asked.

"I have nothing going on for the rest of the day." Jane replied, her voice sounding loud to Daryl for the first time since he met her. "I just have to pick Reese up-"

"Meet me at the motel." Daryl cut her off as the light turned green.

Daryl pulled away, heading out of town for the motel. He watched Jane turn into the apartment complex in his rear view mirror. He drove to the motel, parking in an available space while he waited for Jane to catch up. She showed up only a few minutes after he arrived. She pulled into an open spot next to him.

"What's up?" Jane asked after she put her truck in park.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Daryl asked, staring out the windshield.

"Is it all right if Reese tags along?" Jane asked.

"I don't care." Daryl replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "We goin' or not?"

"Okay." Jane agreed.

"Well, get in." Daryl said, looking out his open window at Jane.

Jane got out of the truck so that she could get Reese and her big bag out of the passenger seat. To Daryl's surprise, Reese was actually awake. Daryl watched the little boy as Jane carried him around to the passenger side. He leaned over to open the door for her.

"How old is he?" Daryl asked as Jane got settled.

"He turned two about five months ago." Jane replied, getting her brother situated in her lap.

Daryl looked down at the little boy. With him awake and in broad daylight, he looked even less like Jane than before. His eyes were bright blue, while Jane's were brown. He had more of a button nose compared to Jane's slim nose.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

"That depends." Daryl looked up from Reese to look at Jane. "You like fishin'?"

"Are you kidding?" Jane asked, the corners of her mouth twitching as though she wanted to smile. "My daddy used to take me fishing all the time when I was a kid."

"That settles it, then." Daryl said, throwing his truck into reverse.

Daryl started out of the parking lot.

"Can we have music?" Jane asked, brushing hair out of Reese's face.

Daryl leaned forward to turn his CD player on. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jane mouthing the words of the song that came on. She bounced Reese to the beat of the music.

"You a seventies music fan?" Daryl asked, glancing over at Jane every once in a while.

"I'm into a lot of classic rock." Jane replied, bobbing her head to the beat while she spoke. "That's all my daddy played when I was growing up. He would drop me off at kindergarten blasting AC/DC and Van Halen."

Daryl chuckled.

"What about your parents?" Jane asked.

Daryl frowned as he focused on the road in front of him.

"Naw." Daryl mumbled, pulling onto the dirt road that led to his little house.

When he pulled up to the house, Daryl left the truck running while he got out.

"Do you need any help?" Jane asked.

"Naw." Daryl shook his head. "Just stay here."

Daryl went out back to the shed to collect his and Merle's fishing poles. Through the back door, Daryl collected his crossbow. He strapped it to his back so that his hands were free to carry the fishing poles. He headed back out to the front, putting the fishing poles in the bed of the truck. He pulled of his crossbow to put back there with the fishing poles.

"Do you hunt?" Jane asked when Daryl got back into the truck.

"Yeah." Daryl replied as he started to pull out. "You?"

"No." Jane shook her head. "I just fish."

It was quiet the rest of the way to the pond Daryl occasionally fished in. He hadn't been out fishing since Merle went away two years before.

"It's on foot from here." Daryl said as he pulled his truck off near the trees.

He got out to get his crossbow and the fishing poles. He strapped his crossbow to his back, securing the strap across his chest before reaching into the bed of the truck for the fishing poles. Jane was already waiting with her bag on her shoulder and Reese on her opposite hip.

"It's less than a mile in." Daryl told her as they started into the trees.

"What kind of fish are there where we're going?" Jane asked, maneuvering through the trees.

"Mostly darters and minnows." Daryl replied, keeping an eye on his surroundings. "Merle caught a pretty decent catfish once."

"Merle?"

Daryl glanced back at Jane, who was watching him as she followed behind. He looked ahead.

"My brother." Daryl mumbled.

"Oh…that's right." Jane said from behind Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked, turning around completely. "You heard 'bout Merle?"

"The girl at work who gave me the clothes, Tammy, she told me…" Jane looked down.

"She told you all 'bout me and my family?" Daryl asked.

"She said I should be careful since she saw you and I talking that day after the robbery." Jane replied quietly, lifting her eyes from the ground. "I didn't mention it because I didn't want to embarrass you…"

"Why didn't you listen to her?" Daryl asked, shifting the crossbow strap.

"Should I have?" Jane asked, adjusting Reese on her hip.

Daryl shrugged, then continued through the trees towards the pond.

"Anyone else in town would've."

Except for the sounds of their footsteps crunching on the occasional twig or branch, it was quiet the rest of the way to the pond. Daryl broke through the trees first. He set down his brother's pole while he took his to the edge of the water. He started looking for bait. When he found a worm, he pierced it with the sharp hook on the end of his pole. He glanced back to see Jane setting Reese up on a blanket. Then, he went back to what he was doing. He cast his line into the water.

After a few minutes, Daryl saw Jane casting a line across the pond. They stayed that way for hours, with Jane occasionally checking on her brother. They didn't fish right next to each other. They didn't talk at any point. Daryl figured that was how it would go and he hadn't been disappointed.

When it was near sunset, Daryl and Jane packed it in.

"I'll get that." Daryl said as Jane went to lift the bag onto her shoulder.

"Thanks." Jane replied, holding her sleeping brother in both arms.

Daryl and Jane headed back to the truck through the woods.

"I'm glad that I didn't listen to Tammy." Jane said suddenly as they were walking.

"What?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jane looked up at Daryl, surprising him by giving him the first full fledge smile he had seen out of her since first seeing her at the gas station. He thought he was just seeing things, but the smile didn't disappear. It really changed the look of Jane's face. She was almost a different person.

"It's nice to have a friend." Jane murmured, looking away from Daryl.

Daryl didn't know how to feel about Jane's sudden change. He wasn't used to having anyone wanting to be around him or even liking him as a person. He didn't know why Jane liked him, or why she hadn't listened to the girl at the gas station. Daryl didn't know if he would like him if he was someone else.

Daryl drove Jane back to the motel. Before he even looked over at her as he pulled into the parking lot, he could feel the change back. Sure enough, any sign of warmth or happiness that had been on Jane's face had vanished as she looked up at her door. Her sad eyes met Daryl's.

"Thanks for today." Jane said quietly, opening the door.

"Yeah." Daryl gave Jane a nod as she climbed out of the truck.

Without another word, Jane carried her brother up the stairs towards their room. Daryl watched her as he put the truck in reverse to head home.


End file.
